Wonderwall
by Misery Silver
Summary: L'action dura à peine trente secondes mais, Regulus se rendit vite compte de ce qui se passait et tira sa camarade par le poignet pour la faire avancer, jetant par la même occasion un regard assassin à son frère aîné, traître à son sang. - chapter one.


Le premier chapitre :D On peut aussi le considérer comme un prologue mais, vu que ce sont les deux premiers chapitres qui seront réellement introductifs, je ne le nommerais pas ainsi. J'espère que vous allez aimer. En ce qui concerne la publication des chapitres, je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer. J'essayerais de publier le plus régulièrement possible mais, vous le savez aussi, les études, ça occupe pas mal de temps. Pour le nom des chapitres, je prends des titres de chansons, c'est plus simple et ça reflète l'esprit du chapitre puisque que je cite l'une des chansons que j'écoutais pendant l'écriture. Le titre de la fanfiction est une chanson d'Oasis.

_TOUT APPARTIENT A JK ROWLING_. Exception faite d'Eve, Katie et quelques autres.

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - You Found Me**

* * *

Eve prolongea du regard le plafond de la Grande Salle. Il était magnifique, majestueux, témoignage prestigieux de la puissance magique qui animait le château. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'émerveiller devant ce splendide spectacle magique. Il faut dire que Eve Rubens n'était pas le genre à pousser des cris ravis à la moindre chose un tant soit peu belle qu'elle voyait. A onze ans à peine, elle était déjà un exemple d'indifférence coutumière que ses aînés lui enviaient parfois. Elle semblait avoir déjà tout vu et c'était parfois honteux pour un adulte de pousser un soupir béat devant une chose à laquelle l'enfant n'accordait aucune importance, à laquelle elle jetait à peine un regard. Pourtant, Eve ne trouvait pas pour autant que rien ne méritait son attention, c'était juste qu'elle ne la montrait pas. Elle intériorisait tout et se construisait peu à peu une froide façade ; elle ne riait pas, ne souriait pas, ne pleurait pas, n'avait aucune expression de visage, n'avait aucun sentiment dans les yeux. En somme, elle était réellement l'indifférence incarnée. Mais, c'était seulement la pensée de la plupart des gens car les rares personnes proches d'Eve avaient déjà entendu son rire et ses sanglots, vu son sourire et la joie ainsi que mille sentiments se peindre sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Parce qu'elle restait une gamine malgré tout, subissant la vie et ses aléas.

« Eve Rubens. »

L'appel de son nom la fit sortit de sa tour dorée et elle s'avança de manière mécanique vers le tabouret car c'était ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Eve n'était pas du genre à se rebeller, du moins, pas encore. Elle faisait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Elle s'assit sur le bois dur, ses mains agrippant férocement les bords du tabouret, témoignages de sa peur que personne ne remarquait. Tout les regards étaient seulement fixé sur la vieux chapeau que l'on venait de lui poser sur la tête. Respirant calmement, l'enfant se força à regarde droit devant elle, fixant une fissure sur un des murs anciens et solides du château pour ne pas succomber à sa peur. Elle n'était pas assurée. Elle savait qu'elle devait rejoindre Serpentard car c'était ce que l'on attendait d'elle mais, malheureusement, cela ne dépendait pas de son choix mais de celui de la vieille étoffe magique. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si elle attirait chez les Poufsouffles par exemple. Une voix un peu usée par le temps mais néanmoins envoûtante lui parvint aux oreilles. Ou peut être résonnait-elle seulement dans sa tête. Eve n'en savait rien mais, elle se força à écouter ce que cette voix lui disant même si les mots semblaient vides de sens pour elle dans l'instant.

« Et bien ma belle enfant, je sens que la peur t'envahit n'est-ce pas? N'aies pas peur, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je sais que tu veux intégrer Serpentard mais, es-tu réellement sûr de ton choix? Je sens que tu pourrais faire des merveilles à Serdaigle, ton potentiel serait énorme si tu l'exploitais plus. Poufsouffle pourrait également te convenir pour te transmettre de nouvelles valeurs. Quand à Gryffondor, je sens que tu pourrais t'y faire de nombreux amis et que cela pourrait te donner une nouvelle vision du monde. Toujours décidé à rejoindre Serpentards? Et bien soit, ce sera SERPENTARD! »

Soulagée au possible mais ne laissant rien paraître, elle se leva prestement du tabouret, avec toute la grâce possible chez une enfant de onze ans et se dirigea vers la table des Verts et Argents qui l'acclamaient à grands renforts d'applaudissements et de cris. Elle s'installa à côté d'un garçon brun qui avait été réparti à Serpentard au début et qu'elle connaissait de réputation. Qui n'avait pas entendu parler de la famille Black? Personne. Alors Eve savait que le garçon installé à côté d'elle était Regulus Black, petite fierté de sa famille, amour de ses cousines et jalousie de son frère aîné. Elle esquissa donc un léger sourire poli dans sa direction, même si ce n'était pas coutumier, sourire qu'il lui rendit avec plaisir.

« Regulus Black. » Se présenta t-il.

La sourire d'Eve s'agrandit. Elle sentait déjà qu'elle et Regulus allaient devenir de bons amis.

« Eve Rubens. » Répondit-elle.

Un air de satisfaction passa dans le regard de Regulus et elle comprit que c'était parce que son nom la rassurait. Les Black haïssaient les Sang Impur c'était connu mais, heureusement pour elle, Eve était la digne descendante d'une famille de Sang Pur, les Rubens, peu connue dans le monde magique mais, respectée par leurs pairs. Les Sang de Bourbe étaient rares à Serpentards mais, l'enfant devinait la satisfaction de son nouveau camarade de savoir qu'elle n'en était pas une. Elle devait lui sembler sympathique alors, il était sûrement rassuré de savoir qu'il était possible qu'ils deviennent amis. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Et elle regretta soudain de ne pas avoir accompagné ses parents plus souvent aux soirées des familles de Sang Pur. En le faisant, elle aurait pu connaître Regulus avant et ils auraient pu être amis en passant les portes de ce château. Ainsi, elle aurait été un peu moins stressée par cette histoire de répartition et plus rassurée quand à l'avenir qui l'attendait dans la prestigieuse école magique. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de la vie à Poudlard à part le peu que lui en avait dit ses parents et ne pas savoir attisait à la fois sa peur et sa curiosité. Elle savait qu'encore une fois tout ce qu'elle verrait et ferait la laisserait indifférente - en apparence en tout cas - mais, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir tout voir et tout savoir. Elle n'était qu'une gamine ignorante après tout.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Eve. » Dit Regulus.

L'air poli qu'il abordait se mélangeait avec une certaine excitation. Eve savait que cette phrase n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, tout les rejetons des grandes familles étaient habitués à la dira à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un mais, elle savait aussi à son air qu'il ne la disait pas seulement parce qu'il avait été conditionné pour. Il le pensait, sincèrement. Et l'enfant en fut ravie bien qu'elle ne laissa rien paraître. Regulus et elle promettaient de bien s'entendre. Son sourire la mettait en confiance et lui faisait oublier sa peur.

Eve n'eut pas le temps de répondre au jeune Black car la répartition était terminé et le directeur faisait son discours. Elle l'écouta attentivement, sans parvenir toutefois à en retenir quelque chose dont elle devait impérativement se souvenir. Ce n'était qu'un discours de bienvenue, tout simplement. Une fois ce dernier terminé, des mets apparurent dans les plats et les élèves se précipitèrent dessus pour se régaler de mille et une saveurs. Eve suivit le mouvement de foule et se servit en même temps que Regulus. Il s'était mis à discuter avec son voisin de gauche, un première année également, délaissant quelque peu la petite demoiselle. Cette dernière avisa donc sa voisine d'en face, nouvelle elle aussi avec les yeux verts les plus clairs qu'elle ait jamais vu et des cheveux bruns extrêmement longs.

**----------**

« Pour cette première préparation de potion, j'aimerais que vous travailliez à deux et des duos mixtes vous éviteraient d'être distraits. Alors ... Mr Nott et Mlle Caffey, Mr Black et Mrs Rubans, Mr ... »

Le professeur Slughorn continua à énoncer la liste des duos formés alors que les élèves appelés au fur et à mesure s'installaient deux pas deux à l'une des tables. Regulus s'avança vers l'une des tables en compagnie d'Eve à qui il offrit un sourire. Elle lui semblait sympathique même si il ne la connaissait pas. Et, elle ne semblait pas hostile à son égard, plutôt comme si elle se fichait de lui et de ses efforts pour tenter d'être amis mais, Regulus savait que cette indifférence était simplement feinte. Elle lui faisait penser à lui. Sauf que lui même n'arrivait certainement pas à être indifférent à tout le monde. Une des rares choses qu'il avait encore en commun avec son frère aîné, Sirius. Eve s'installa à la table et le damoiseau Black prit place à côté d'elle. Il hésitait à engager la conversation; peut être qu'Eve était de ceux qui aimaient bien qu'on ne les dérange pas en cours pour qu'ils puissent écouter attentivement le professeur. Il tourna donc a tête vers elle, examinant son profil avant de se décider. Elle avait l'air sage avec des cheveux blonds ternes impeccablement attachés en chignon, son petit nez droit, ses lèvres fines et ses yeux noisettes qu'elle avait à demi clos pour l'instant. Regulus pensa qu'elle n'était franchement pas le genre de personnes à se dissiper durant les heurs de cours. Ce fut le cas en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui, sentant probablement son regard.

« Je suis contente d'être tombée avec toi. »

Regulus fut ravi par cette simple phrase. Eve venait de lui dire clairement qu'elle appréciait déjà sa compagnie. Il avait raison, cette indifférence n'était réellement qu'un masque. Il allait lui répondre que le plaisir était partagé mais, le professeur venait de finir d'énumérer la liste des duos et commençait maintenant ses explications alors, tout les élèves se turent. Il se concentra donc sur le professeur, jetant tout de même des regards fréquents à Eve.

**----------**

Eve regarda avec soulagement l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle commune. Cela faisait deux mois que la rentrée à Poudlard avait été faite et la première sortie à Pré Au Lard avait lieu. N'étant pas en troisième année, Eve n'était pas conviée à y aller mais, la plupart des élèves se préparaient à y passer leur après midi et l'antre des Serpentards seraient pour une fois vide et calme, ce qui la réjouissait. Ainsi, elle regarda ses camarades s'activer et l'heure de leur départ arriva très vite. En moins d'une dizaine de minutes, la salle commune passait d'un contenu d'une trentaine d'élèves à cinq seulement. Trois Serpentards de deuxième année était assit dans un coin de la salle avec des mines de conspirateurs et Eve était installé dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée en compagnie d'une de ses camarade de dortoir, Katie Caffey. Cette dernière lui exposait très calmement son point de vue quand aux Poufsouffles qu'elle jugeait stupides, inutiles et naïfs au possible. En effet, à la différence de Eve, Katie n'était pas de ceux dont les préjugés les plus forts étaient basés sur le sang mais, plutôt sur les maisons. Pour elle, être un Sang Mêlé de Serpentard était toujours mieux que d'être un Sang Pur de Poufsouffle par exemple.

« Voyons Caffey, ta manière de penser est stupide. »

Eve releva les yeux. Regulus Black accompagné de Seeley Nott venaient d'arriver et prenaient place dans les fauteuils d'en face. Ayant discuté plusieurs fois avec lui au cours des dernières semaines, Eve savait que c'était Regulus qui avait parlé, elle avait reconnu sa voix. Et visiblement, Katie aussi puisqu'elle lui jeta un regard acide de ses yeux verts très clairs.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas la même que la tienne qu'elle est forcément stupide, Black. Ta manière de voir les choses n'est pas forcément et exclusivement la seule qui soit juste. » Répliqua t-elle, piqué au vif.

Ne supportant pas la présence de son camarade - les Black et les Caffey étaient en conflit depuis longtemps, Regulus et Katie n'échappaient pas à la règle - elle se leva avec toute la dignité donc elle était capable et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune. Eve hésita un instant mais préféra rester installée dans son fauteuil. Elle aimait bien Katie mais, pas encore assez pour supporter qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur elle, ce qui avait de fortes chances d'arriver si elle la rejoignait. Elle resta donc assise, observant en silence les deux garçons. Regulus était sans conteste le plus mignon des deux avec ses cheveux bruns coupés courts, ses yeux gris d'acier et son visage aristocratique. Nott était quand à lui loin d'être laid avec sa longue tignasse presque noire qui lui arrivait aux épaules et ses yeux marrons foncés, même si son air supérieur gâchait une grande partie de sa beauté. L'important restaient quand même qu'il avait tout deux fière allure, tout comme elle. Ils avaient été éduqués pour cela après tout.

« Je dois tout de même admettre que Caffey n'a pas totalement tort. Le sang ne fait pas tout. Il suffit de regarder le scélérat qui me sert de frère : Gryffondor et mauvaises fréquentations. C'est un traître, il fait honte à notre famille et pourtant son sang est aussi pur que le mien. »

La Serpentard s'abstint de tout commentaire. Comme toutes les familles de Sang Pur, elle avait entendu parler du fils aîné des Black, un certain Sirius qui apportai le déshonneur sur sa famille chaque jour un peu plus. Il était la honte de la grande et prestigieuse famille des Black. Sa répartition à Gryffondor aurait pu passer encore si il n'avait pas renié ses origines, sa famille et ses valeurs. Son meilleur ami était le fils Potter, des Traîtres à leur Sang, il ignorait sa cousine Narcissa dans les murs du château et n'essayait même pas d'éviter les Sang Impur. Personne ne comprenait d'où venait le problème car à l'évidence, le deuxième fils Black, Regulus, était bien éduqué.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ton frère. On a tous une tare dans notre famille, ça semble inévitable. J'ai bien une cousine qui s'est mariée avec un Sang de Bourbe. » Confia Eve.

Raconter les épisodes honteux de leur famille n'était pas une chose que faisait habituellement les Sang Pur. Eve ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et ne 'laurait jamais fait si Regulus n'avait pas abordé le sujet. Entre eux, c'était déjà donnant-donnant. Il lui disait quelque chose et elle aussi, toujours.

« Ca nous fait un point commun. » Répondit l'héritier Black.

La conversation continua sans que le sujet de la famille soit de nouveau abordé.

**----------**

Quatre mois, c'était le temps qu'il avait fallut à Eve et Regulus pour devenir de bons amis depuis le soir de la répartition. Depuis, ils se quittaient rarement, chacun ayant trouvé chez l'autre ce qui lui manquait. Eve, toujours si indifférente appréciait les flot d'émotions constantes dans Regulus faisait preuve et qu'il essayait de garder pour lui et lui même adorait chez sa blonde camarade son air sympathique et modeste qui lui faisait défaut, ayant l'allure aristocratique et fière des Black. Ils étaient totalement complémentaires. Et déjà, les rumeurs filaient bon train dans la salle commune des Serpentards, l'on disait que les Black et les Rubens avaient trouvés un accord et avaient fiancés leurs deux rejetons, d'où tout leur temps passé ensembles. La vérité était tout autre. Ils étaient simplement devenus amis par le temps. Meilleurs amis même car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le souvenir de s'être jamais entendu aussi bien avec une personne. Cependant, passer tout leur temps libre ensembles étaient impossible et ils avaient donc leurs amis à côté. Regulus était le meilleur ami de Seeley Nott, comme depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans et Eve créait des liens de plus en plus fort avec Katie Caffey, au grand damne de Regulus qui la détestait. Et qui ne manquait pas de le faire remarquer à Eve à chaque occasion qui se présentait.

« Caffey est vraiment désagréable, je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour être amie avec elle. »

Comme toutes les semaines depuis le début de l'année, en allant en cours de potions, Regulus faisait une remarque à Eve sur Katie alors que l'intéressée se trouvait juste devant eux. Et comme toutes les semaines, elle se retournait et jetait un regard assassin au damoiseau Black. C'était une sorte de petit rituel qu'ils avaient mis en place sans réellement s'en rendre compte sans doute. Ca n'agaçait pas particulièrement Eve mais, elle savait que Nott en avait marre puisqu'à chaque fois que Katie et Regulus se trouvaient à proximité, il disparaissait mystérieusement.

« Tiens, voilà mon abruti de frangin. » Marmonna Regulus alors que le petit groupe de Serpentard passaient devant un groupe de Gryffondor qui attendait manifestement d'entrer en cours.

Eve tourna la tête et les regarda. Il y avait une grande brune qui parait d'un ton enjoué à une fille aux cheveux auburn qui avait sûrement des envies de meurtre à son encontre vu que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la couverture du livre qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine et trois filles qui papotaient entre elles en jetant des regards fréquents à quatre garçons qui ne leur prêtaient pas la moindre attention. Il y en avait un plus petit que les autres, un peu potelé sans être gros pour autant qui avait des cheveux châtains et dont Eve ne distinguait pas le visage car il lui tournait le dos. A sa gauche, un grand dadais aux cheveux noirs et portant des lunettes riait à gorge déployée. Calé contre le mur et face à Eve se trouvait un autre Gryffondor à l'air fatigué, presque malade qui était occupé à examiner l'une de ses mains. Bien qu'elle n'en fut pas certaine vu qu'ils étaient séparés par deux bons mètres, Eve crut y voir une cicatrice et, le garçon, semblant sentir son regard releva la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent : ils avaient de magnifiques yeux dorés assez inexpressifs mais, chaleureux tout de même qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses cheveux châtains clairs. Il détourna ensuite brutalement les yeux, sûrement gêné par le regard fixe de la Serpentard. Cela suffit à attirer l'interrogation de ses amis. Eve croisat donc tour à tour le regard du plus petit qui s'était retourné, celui du type à lunettes et enfin, de celui qui ne pouvait être que le frère de Regulus. La ressemblance était frappante : les mêmes yeux gris insondables, les mêmes cheveux bruns et la même air aristocratique sur le visage. Il lui semblait cependant qu'il était quelque part plus beau que Regulus, peut être à cause du fait qu'il avait perdu plus de rondeurs de visage de l'enfance que son frère. L'action dura à peine trente secondes mais, Regulus se rendit vite compte de ce qui se passait et tira sa camarade par le poignet pour la faire avancer, jetant par la même occasion un regard assassin à son frère aîné, traître à son sang. Eve abandonna donc son observation des Gryffondors et se remit en marche.

« Ton frère s'est trouvé une petite copine mon cher Sirius, il a été plus rapide que toi. » Entendit-elle dire l'un des garçons.

Elle ne se retourna cependant pas et continua sa marche. Regulus avait toujours sa main sur son poignet.

**----------**

« Eve! Il est temps de partir. »

La Serpentard détourna le regard de la cheminée et le posa sur Katie, qui venait de l'appeler. Elle se leva en poussant un soupir et prit sa valise qui se tenait à côté du fauteuil. Sa première année à Poudlard touchait déjà sa fin et Eve aurait aimé qu'elle dure un peu plus longtemps. La perspective de devoirs passer deux ois avec ses parents ne la réjouissait pas plus que ça. Surtout qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir ses deux meilleurs amis : Katie partait en Grèce avec ses parents qui avaient envie de découvrir le monde et Regulus allait en France pour y retrouver soit disant de très lointains cousins. Alors bien sûr, elle avait d'autres amis dont Seeley Nott qui, elle le savait, serait réellement très heureux de la voir mais, ça ne serait pas pareil. Et Eve n'était même pas sûre de vouloir voir quelqu'un pendant ces deux mois. Un peu de solitude ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Comme tout les autres élèves de Poudlard, elle se rendit donc à la Gare de Pré Au Lard et fit le voyage retour du Poudlard Express avec ses amis. Ils descendirent tous à la voie 9 3/4. Au lieu de se diriger vers leurs parents comme beaucoup faisaient, ils préférèrent se dirent au revoir avant.

« Bon et bien, à l'année prochaine! » S'exclama Katie.

Elle offrit un grand sourire à Eve, plus modéré à Nott et aux deux autres Serpentards et ignora superbement Regulus. Lui et Eve se retrouvèrent assez vite seuls car Nott et les deux autres avaient repérés leurs parents dans la foule.

« Ma chère Eve, je crois qu'il est temps de se séparer. » Entonna Regulus.

Eve répondit sans grande conviction au sourire que lui offrait son meilleur ami.

« J'aurais aimé rester là bas, avec toi. » Marmonna t-elle.

Elle baissa la tête, quelque part honteuse de cet aveux et de cette révélation de sentiment. Elle sentit alors un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaulés et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas celui de Regulus. Sirius se tenait maintenant à côté d'elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Eve ne chercha pas à se dégager de son emprise, déjà parce que ce n'était pas son genre d'empêcher les gens de faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire dans la mesure où ça ne le dérangeait pas - ce n'était_ que_ son bras sur ses épaules - et surtout, parce qu'elle avait peur de froisser Regulus. Il avait passé l'année à lui dire combien il regrettait d'avoir un frère mais, Eve se demandait si il était vraiment sincère. Elle eut d'ailleurs un semblant de réponse car Regulus repoussa son frère sans ménagement et Sirius dût retirer son bras.

« Ne la touches pas. » Ordonna t-il au Gryffondor.

Ce dernier, piqué dans sa fierté jeta un regard furibond à son petit frère.

« Aucune importance, nos parents sont arrivés, on y va Regulus. » Dit-il en regardant par dessus l'épaule du Serpentard.

Regulus se tourna vers Eve.

« A dans deux mois. J'essayerais de te faire venir à la maison l'été prochain. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'éloigna en compagnie de l'autre Black. Pas une accolade, une bise, rien. Eve se demanda l'espace d'un instant si cela se passerait toujours ainsi entre eux, vivre sans contact physique. Mais, elle perdit le fil de sa pensée car quand elle releva la tête, les deux frères Black l'observaient. Poussant un soupir, elle leur tourna le dos et partit à la recherche de ses parents.


End file.
